


...Curious

by unshurtugal



Category: Glee
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unshurtugal/pseuds/unshurtugal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is Kurt's personal assistant at Vogue, and sometimes they struggle with controlling themselves in the work atmosphere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...Curious

"Mr. Hummel, may I come in?"

Kurt lifted his head from his work upon his desk. “Mmhm,” he answered noncommittally. 

Kurt’s secretary had knocked lightly on his door, hazel eyes wide and bright as if a bit bashful of interrupting his boss’ work. Granted, Kurt had been in deep concentration, but he was for some reason rather partial to Blaine Anderson’s company. He was the best personal assistant he’s ever had by far.

Blaine still looked unsure of himself, hesitating in the doorway until Kurt sighed and smiled, beckoning Blaine to come in with a swift motion of his hand.

"Yes, what did you need?" Kurt asked sweetly, leaning back in his leather chair, folding his hands just under his sternum.

He yawned tiredly. It had been a really long and stressful day. He had a meeting earlier where he had to pitch new ideas, and some of the staff was being a bit stubborn to his ‘more forward’ ideas of thinking. Whatever, there was a reason Kurt ran this place, and it was because he knew what the hell he was doing. They were going to go through with the next issue if it was the last thing Kurt did, and if they lost revenue, well at least he tried.

Blaine eyed his boss for a moment, looking almost sympathetic to the lines under Kurt’s eyes. “I.. could just come back later.”

"No, please, I needed a break," Kurt insisted, closing his eyes for just a moment. He looked so peaceful, then.

"I-I just wanted to ask you something," Blaine evaded. Kurt rather thought it was unusual since his assistant usually seemed a lot more confident and outgoing than this, but then again, they really didn’t have much one-on-one time with the hustle bustle.

Blaine closed the door behind himself, stepping toward Kurt’s handsome oak desk, eyes slightly averted downward. Kurt waited.

"It’s.. not like I-I’m complaining or anything, but I was just… curious as to why I got a raise?" Blaine ended with an upward inflection like a question, then looked slightly embarrassed, clearing his throat. "So soon, I mean."

"You do a splendid job," Kurt complimented immediately, causing Blaine to smile slightly, his cheeks reddening. Kurt thought it was extremely endearing, almost child-like the way Blaine nudged the carpet with his toe, hands clasped behind his back shyly as he swayed a bit.

"I-well, I know I work hard, but I haven’t even been here 90 days yet and it seemed like I was the only one who got one, so just… _curious_ is all.”

"It’s fine to be curious," Kurt laughed lightly, but it didn’t stop the small lurch in his chest.

He honestly couldn’t explain really why he gave Blaine a raise above everyone else he worked with closely without getting accused of favoritism, or something possibly worse. Kurt had heard many a conversation Blaine had on the phone in his free time, and from what he could glean was that Blaine Anderson was a struggling, yet dedicated single father. It had Kurt empathize deeply, as it reminded him of his home situation growing up. 

Blaine loved talking to his son on every one of his lunch breaks, always receiving messages on sticky-notes from his nanny while busy at work. Being a secretary for Vogue wasn’t exactly as glamorous as it was on TV, so Kurt put in a review for giving Blaine a small, but significant raise, reason do to ‘exemplary performance.’ It wasn’t a lie, and his looks didn’t hurt him either. But Kurt couldn’t say that either.

"Let’s just say I understand your position," Kurt settled with, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Blaine’s eyes widened, his mouth parting as if he wanted to delve further, question Kurt about what it was like to be the child of a single father, a mother dying so young, because hearing rumors about your boss was only so much compared to the real thing, but Blaine surprised Kurt and himself.

"I’d like to repay you somehow," Blaine said quietly, his eye-contact now direct. He didn't like taking hand-outs, wanting to earn his keep as a man.

Kurt gulped, suddenly nervous. “I-“

"Let me take you out to dinner," Blaine let out in a rush. "Or I could buy you this really lovely broach I found at the thrift store down the street, or-"

Kurt put up his hand, looking slightly worried when Blaine silenced himself immediately. “You need to do nothing of the sort, Blaine.”

Blaine adjusted his headset, chewing on his plump bottom lip. “I feel bad for just.. _taking_.”

Kurt smiled warmly, his eyes affectionate. “When you work hard, it pays off, Blaine. Trust me. You don’t need to feel like you owe some debt. You earned it.”

Blaine finally smiled then, the stretch crinkling up his eyes and it warmed Kurt’s heart. He was a gorgeous man like this, and although less of his golden eyes were showing, Kurt was already formulating plans to make Blaine smile more. It could probably cure most of the world’s problems.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Blaine finally said, his tone utterly thankful.

"No, thank you,” Kurt countered, sitting up in his desk and grinned widely. He watched as Blaine turned to walk away, and Kurt most definitely _didn’t_ follow the slim line of his waist down to the large curve of his delectable ass. Blaine needed to wear vests and dress pants more often, because _wow_.

"Actually," Blaine trailed off, head turned slightly toward Kurt again, hand hesitating on the doorknob. "There is something I know you’d like, and there’s no way for you to say no."

Blaine locked the door.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt sat ram-rod still in his chair now, the skin prickling on his neck and in his groin in the best way possible.

There was now sure confidence in Blaine’s step, his swirling eyes now hard and determined as he made his way around Kurt’s desk, pulling his chair out swiftly to face him. Kurt’s heart had stopped in his chest. He was almost certain that Blaine was going to attack him because there was this hunger in his eyes that made Kurt’s knees weak, and he was so glad he was sitting down.

Scenarios ran through Kurt’s head in less than a second, each better than the last. Blaine climbing into Kurt’s lap and kissing him breathless, rutting in Kurt’s chair until they came into their expensive pants - Blaine then pulling Kurt up and tearing a hole in the ass just to fuck him raw over his desk.

Instead - Blaine dropped to his knees and crawled under Kurt’s desk, dragging the chair with him until Blaine’s head was situated between Kurt’s knees, his breath coming out hard and gaze never leaving Kurt’s.

Kurt tried to say something, but his throat was completely dry. And it only got worse when Blaine went for the button in Kurt’s slacks, yanking the zipper down with a need that made Kurt nearly writhe in his chair, utterly compliant when Blaine took his half-hard cock into his palm, pumping him slowly.

" _Mmm_ ," Blaine hummed, pulling Kurt closer to him, his breath now puffing against Kurt’s growing length until fully hard under Blaine’s touch. Kurt arched in his chair, throwing his head back because he couldn’t help it. He was a workaholic and hasn’t had relief in so long. It was painful and glorious all at the same time the moment Blaine pulled the tip of Kurt’s cock into that succulent mouth.

However, before Kurt could fully grasp how beautiful that moment was, a voice cracked over his speaker sitting atop his desk.

“ _Mr. Hummel, you have a phone call on line one_.”

Kurt glanced down at Blaine, who was looking up unashamed. His eyes were shining with want as he lowed himself down Kurt’s cock, his lips stretching to a light pink, slick with saliva as his tongue danced along a bulbous vein on the underside of Kurt’s cock.

Kurt leaned forward slightly, his hips rotating slowly in the tight, wet heat of Blaine’s mouth, his body shivering and abdomen coiling with desire. He clicked the receiver button.

"C-can someone else -u _huh_ \- get it, Adrienne,” Kurt said, his voice breathless. “I’m a bit, preoccupied at the moment.”

His speaker buzzed again. “ _Well normally Anderson would get it, but he hasn’t come back from his lunch break yet_.”

Blaine chose that moment to moan around Kurt, intoxicating vibrations stirring Kurt’s core, he quite nearly came into Blaine’s mouth, but he barely managed to hold on.

"I’ll be sure to let him kno- _OH_!”

Blaine’s throat closed as he swallowed, his head now bobbing as he sucked Kurt’s cock like he was getting paid to do it. Thankfully there was no answer from Adrienne because Kurt was starting to fall under, fingers slowly grasping the loose curls of Blaine’s modestly gelled hair, the curve of his jaw working as he moved up and down and Kurt could feel _everything_. The ridges of his mouth. The soft bump of his teeth over Kurt's swollen head. The languid motions of his hot tongue. 

“I’m gonna come,” Kurt whined desperately, now overtly thrusting into Blaine’s mouth without a care, ass leaving his chair and Blaine gasping it, pulling Kurt so close and deep that his nose brushed Kurt’s pubis.

Blaine’s cock was so hard in his own pants that he was sure there was a stain from leaking so much, but he concentrated on the taste and the feel and the _stretch_ until he knew Kurt was so built up to explode, he relaxed so slightly, letting his tongue and Kurt do the rest of the work with his hips until Kurt’s come was shooting down Blaine’s throat.

Kurt was rigid in his chair, biting his lip so hard so the gorgeous moan threatening to rip from his throat wouldn’t be heard through the entire building. Blaine swallowed it all, so much come after so many convulsions that the moment Kurt done, he was utterly spent, pulling himself from Blaine's reddened lips with an obscene pop, basically sagging in his chair, nerves tingling and leaving him more sleepy than ever before.

Blaine relished in the experience of the moment, licking his abused mouth and stroking himself through the rest of his own orgasm until he was resting in Kurt’s lap, Kurt attempting to stroke his hair until he was too weak to do so.

"Well," Kurt’s voice cracked. "Thank you for.. that."

Blaine stretched, maneuvering his way out under Kurt’s desk, getting shakily to his feet before just deciding to lean heavily against the desk to catch his breath. Kurt noted a dark stain on the front of Blaine's slacks, and it made him feel an urgent longing to return the favor. 

"I wanted to so bad," Blaine finally responded, his voice even more wrecked. "It was the best 'lunch' I’ve ever had.”

Kurt laughed with Blaine for a moment until the Adrienne’s voice came over the speaker once more. Blaine's head whipped to glance at the clock, a pretty flush darkening his cheeks. 

“ _Mr. Hummel.. um_ ,” she trailed off, and Kurt could swear he heard laughter in the background. Something made his heart start pounding again. 

"What is it," Kurt snapped irritably, Blaine now looking anxious again. 

“ _I think Anderson left his headset on_.”


End file.
